1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for printing labels on a continuous moving endless web and more particularly makes uniform application of ink to the printing roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art printing apparatus appears to embody pressure plates with screw adjustments to control the passage of printing ink through the wick or ink applicator as represented by the U.S. Pat. to Dean et al No. 410,154. This structure does not provide for the uniform action of ink against a non-uniform surface of a printing roller and the improvement present in the invention herein results in making a uniform application of ink to a non-uniform surface for a uniformly inked printed impression.